world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
020214doirryspor
03:30 GA: "oh um hi ryspor howre you doing ahem uh hi cough" 03:33 GT: ~Ryʃpor wakeʃ with a ʃtart from hiʃ foray in the tower at the ʃovnd of Dina'ʃ voice. Hiʃ eyeʃ are a tad bloodʃhot and there are faint pvrple tear ʃtreakʃ, bvt he lookʃ fairly happy overall. "Mmm, hello Dina. How have yov been?" He yawnʃ, ʃtill exhavʃted from the ʃtrain of operating the Portaltop.~ 03:34 GA: "fine, uh, your eyes are lookin a bit purple" 03:35 GT: ~"Hmm? Oh, yeʃ, haha, don't worry, I waʃ not in the beʃt of emotional ʃtateʃ earlier." He ʃighʃ. "Joʃʃik iʃ dead. Jack finally killed him."~ 03:36 GA: "oh, right, heard about that. sorry for your loss. um, did you confirm that his dream self is alive and well yet?" 03:36 GA: "because with scarlet and rilset here... and jossik not with them..." 03:37 GT: ~"Oh yeʃ, not to worry, I confirmed it qvite thorovghly. He'ʃ actvally in my reʃpiteblock at Libby'ʃ tower right now."~ 03:38 GA: "isnt libby going to be pissed about that though" 03:38 GA: "id come say hi but my door is locked" 03:40 GA: "cough it would be a shame if someone were to unlock it" 03:41 GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ a tad ʃheepiʃh. "Ahaha, yeʃ, I'll do that aʃ ʃoon aʃ I can."~ 03:42 GT: ~"Alʃo, I wovldn't be concerned abovt Libby, really. ʃhe actvally aided in the retrieval of Joʃʃik, ʃo I'm fairly ʃvre ʃhe condoneʃ it, haha."~ 03:43 GA: "oh, thats good. um, so, uh, jacks doing scary things again" 03:44 GT: ~"...I ʃaw." He lookʃ away for a moment, before looking back, regaining hiʃ compoʃvre with ʃome effort.~ 03:45 GA: Dina looks away, like 'whoops that was insensitive as hell' before awkwardly pruning some ruffled feathers on her right wing. "yeah, um, poor tlaloc... poor jossik... blah, poor everybody" 03:47 GT: ~"Indeed." He ʃighʃ, and patʃ the floor next to him, motioning for her to ʃit down. "...The axe iʃ very nice. How did yov alchemize it?"~ 03:48 GA: Dina sits awkwardly bc everything rn is awkward. "with that alchemiter right over there. it has the aspect 'males beware.'" 03:49 GA: "so youd better beware or my axe is gonna borden every male in the room yo" 03:49 GT: ~"Hahaha."~ 03:51 GT: ~"...Ah, thiʃ iʃ likely going to ʃeem rather needy right now, bvt did yov ever make any more blank copieʃ of thoʃe penʃ?"~ 03:51 GA: "nope, null still has all of my old stuff as well as the blank pen. but shes been giving it out, so uh, you can probably just ask her." Dina grumbles a bit about Null. 03:59 GT: ~"Oh, that'ʃ vnfortvnate. I did try to talk to her abovt it a while after ʃhe'd taken it initially, bvt ʃhe waʃ inʃvfferable aʃ vʃval." He joinʃ Dina in grvmbling abovt Nvll for a moment. "Do yov know ʃhe'ʃ got me on a fetch qveʃt for genetic material now?"~ 04:00 GA: "hahahah really? why?" 04:00 GT: ~"ʃhe'ʃ attempting to recreate the matriorb. It'ʃ the egg for the new mothergrvb."~ 04:01 GA: "i have no idea what those words mean but good luck i suppose" 04:03 GT: ~"The mothergrvb iʃ the mother of all trollʃ. The genetic material of all advlt trollʃ iʃ fed to her in one diabolical inceʃtvovʃ ʃlvrry, and then ʃhe layʃ the neweʃt generation of trollʃ after abovt a perigee'ʃ geʃtation period."~ 04:04 GA: "that sounds awesome and also really gross, which is a sentence i use far too much these days" 04:05 GT: ~"It'ʃ not any more groʃʃ than the idea of hvman femaleʃ carrying their yovng INʃIDE themʃelveʃ for gog knowʃ how long." He ʃhvdderʃ a little.~ 04:07 GA: Dina laughs a bit. "yeah well ew incestuous slurry? how would you wanna mix your genetic material with organisms which are possibly related to you." She stops for a second, with a sudden realization. "omg. i could get human pregnant now, but the only human male left for that would be nate. this is so bad for the human race." 04:08 GA: "all of the human babies will have to be nate or i's! thats weeeeird!" 04:09 GT: ~"ʃee, if yov had an intermediary like trollʃ do, yov wovldn't rvn into thiʃ problem. Theoretically we don't even have to pair vp to procreate ovr ʃpecieʃ."~ 04:10 GA: "oh god what if i detransform will my baby die oh god will the detransformation kill me... ooh maybe the baby will be magical" 04:10 GT: ~"The very firʃt hvman pʃionicʃ, maybe."~ 04:10 GA: "hopefully" 04:12 GT: ~"Well, yov'd ʃtill need to find ʃomeone to 'pail', pardon my ʃlang. Do yov perhapʃ have anyone in mind, hmmmm?" Ryʃpor lookʃ ʃlyly over at Dina.~ 04:12 GA: "omg you cant just ask- maybe seriad" 04:13 GT: ~Ryʃpor gaʃpʃ. "REALLY? Oh my goodneʃʃ, TALK! What do yov like abovt her? How did yov two MEET?"~ 04:14 GA: "we met on pchum but first met at thanksgiving and idk i just like her!" Dina flushes bright red. 04:15 GA: "we also wink at each other a lot" 04:16 GT: ~"Hahaha, really? That'ʃ actvally kind of adorable. I do hope yov two get together eventvally." He wiggleʃ hiʃ eyebrowʃ ʃvddenly. "Perhapʃ I covld ʃpeak with ʃeriad, throw her a few hypotheticalʃ, no? I covld be yovr 'wingtroll'!"~ 04:17 GA: "omfg no no-" Dina is *extremely* blushing at this point-"no it wont happen and i barely even know her yet nope no" 04:19 GT: ~"Oh, come on! I think yov have a chance, I really do! Beʃideʃ, yov'd be ʃo CVTE together..." He ʃighʃ wiʃtfvlly. "Oh, I'll have to come vp with a ʃhip name, too!"~ 04:20 GA: "psssh, at least start making names for the canon ships before you start doing the kindaslash ships! nate/aura doesnt even have a name yet..." 04:21 GT: ~"Wait, yov mean they're FLVʃHED? I thovght for certain they'd end vp pale, from what I ʃaw on Proʃpit. He povtʃ a little. "Drat."~ 04:22 GA: "oh no thats definitely flushed." Dina waves her hand at the couple on the bed. "the fact that nate was the only one able to be there to kiss her only proves that it was destiny" 04:23 GA: "oh, you werent there for that, but scarlet and aura did something and scarlet took over auras body and is alive now and thats auras dreamself" 04:24 GT: ~Ryʃpor grimaceʃ. "I'm aʃʃvming that'ʃ not good."~ 04:25 GA: "yeah but i dont think scarlet intended it to happen that gruesome way? also, i nabbed auras items before SOMEONE"- Dina yells this aloud for everyone to hear-" had the chance to steal them, so shes gotten her stuff back. and i totes have codes for some of it too eheheh" 04:27 GT: ~"Waʃ, waʃ ʃhe all right with that? One ʃhovld alwayʃ check before looting the body if they'd given permiʃʃion and not promiʃed it to ʃomeone elʃe." He glareʃ in ʃeriad'ʃ general direction. "Alwayʃ."~ 04:28 GA: "yes well try tellin that to misses twink drug cartel over there" She says with a nod in Nullar's direction. "anyway, she was sorta dead before anyone knew what was going on. and we're friends, so..." 04:31 GT: ~"Well, Joʃʃik and ʃeriad were on good termʃ aʃ well and ʃhe ʃtill WALTZED right vp to hiʃ HEADLEʃʃ BODY and ʃaid 'Dooeʃ anyoone want thiʃ?" like he waʃ ʃome kind of OBJECT to be MILKED for ITEMʃ!" He'ʃ ʃhaking ʃlightly. "They were MINE, he promiʃed them to ME, ʃhe CAN'T HAVE THEM, he'ʃ MINE!"~ 04:32 GA: "yeah i guess thats p rude. but i had the intention of returning every item, and i actually did return every item." 04:32 GA: "except for a few pictures of me i had photobombed, i wanted those hehehe" 04:37 GA: "oh man, sami is possesed by a demon, and nobody even acknowledges it" 04:38 GA: "theyre all like 'no doir stop throwing holy water piss on sami shes not possessed' but they cant stop me from uncovering the truth" 04:38 GT: ~"Holy water...piʃʃ?"~ 04:38 GA: "holy water... KISS. because in order to make it holy you have to kiss it." 04:38 GA: "thats what i said." 04:40 GT: ~Ryʃpor raiʃeʃ an eyebrow, bvt continveʃ. "Alʃo, ah, POʃEʃʃED? What on EARTH wovld cavʃe yov to think THAT?"~ 04:40 GA: "um because everyone told me she went all dark and grim and was possessed by evil and broke the gear and she could do it again at any time" 04:41 GA: "and im a freakin master on this, so im doin everyone a favor by unmasking her as the demonchild she has become" 04:43 GT: ~"...Demonchild?" Ryʃpor lookʃ thorovghly loʃt at thiʃ point. "I...all right? I'd really like to confirm thiʃ for myʃelf. I haven't talked with her yet, anywayʃ." He pavʃeʃ. "...What doeʃ ʃhe look like?"~ 04:43 GA: "she looks like a nice person but underneath is a demon! >:O" 04:43 GT: ~"...I meant in termʃ of phyʃical characteriʃticʃ."~ 04:44 GA: "er, shes the human over there soaked in smelly- no, HOLY water and salt with the white long braid hair" 04:44 GA: Dina gestures with her hand. 04:45 GT: ~"Ah, that one, all right." He lookʃ over at her, examining her for any ʃignʃ of demonic poʃʃeʃʃion. "...Where DID ʃhe get that ʃweater?"~ 04:46 GA: "oh thats the evil sweater" 04:46 GA: "she made paintbrushes in the alchemiter with it and it infected her inventory or something and when she paints with those brushes she forgets the thing she painted" 04:47 GA: "because she is possessed and that sweater is woven from demonic cloth" 04:48 GT: ~"Goodneʃʃ, all right then." He ʃtretcheʃ and getʃ vp aʃ caʃvally aʃ poʃʃible. "I thinkI may jvʃt go talk to her now. It waʃ good catching vp with yov, Dina!" He ʃmileʃ. "I'm...I'm glad we're ʃtill friendʃ."~ 04:48 GA: "hahah yeah, see ya around, ryspor!"